


Deep Enough to Drown

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Series: Stretching You Out Like You Are Elastic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Liam can’t help but wonder if this is a beginning or an end? Technically it’s the end of Double L Technologies and Malik Industries being on opposing sides of this game, whatever the hell it is. But he’s still not really sure how that leaves him and Zayn specifically. Are they beginning or ending? Did they ever stop?(Or the one where Liam and Zayn are still former friends turned lovers turned enemies with rival technology companies. Except now they find themselves on the same side fighting a common enemy, but things are still complicated).Title from Feel It by Jacquees ft. Lloyd & Rich Homie Quan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here were are, PART 2! 
> 
> If for some reason you're just clicking on this part I highly recommend reading part one or you'll probably be very confused. :)
> 
> I had so much fun writing the first part and I can't wait to keep going. Please don't hate me for this chapter, I just had to get this out of my system. :)
> 
> I'd love to know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Thank you as always for your support of this story, keeps me writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

As the lift makes its way down towards the lobby of the Malik Industries building, Liam can’t help but wonder if this is a beginning or an end? Technically it’s the end of Double L Technologies and Malik Industries being on opposing sides of this game, whatever the hell it is. But he’s still not really sure how that leaves him and Zayn specifically. _Are they beginning or ending? Did they ever stop?_ He leans his head against the shiny chrome wall of the lift and closes his eyes. _Maybe this is his chance to start a new beginning_.

“Wanna crash at my place? Your stuff is still there and you’re exhausted.” Liam opens his eyes and waits for them to focus on Zayn before he answers. It’s just them again, the others have already left. It’s technically Saturday morning now, so the lobby is still deserted when lift doors open.

Liam sighs as he pushes himself off the wall and moves through the doors, but he stops and turns towards Zayn as soon as he steps foot in the lobby. “First of all, you don’t get to tell me how tired I am. Second of all, this doesn’t change anything about us you know?” He’s not entirely sure he fully means that, but he thinks it sounds good. “I agreed to this plan because I think it was the right move for my company. I worked my ass off to get this far, and there is no way in hell I’m letting bloody Simon Cowell fuck it up.”

Zayn looks like he’s about to respond, but Liam cuts him off with a shake of his head. _He’s not done yet_. “I know you were trying to help, or fix what was broken between us, or whatever. But I’m still processing ok? I don’t know how I feel.” He hates that his voice is shaking. _Why is everything always so fucking hard with them?_ “I don’t know if I can forgive you.” 

Zayn is just staring at him, like he’s either digesting the words or waiting to make sure Liam’s really done. _Maybe both_. He sighs before speaking. “Listen Li, it wasn’t a proposal ok? We’re both tired. I can feel it in my bones and see it on your face. All I’m saying is let’s go back to my place and sleep it off for a few hours. Then we can figure it out from there ok?” 

He kind of wants to argue just to be difficult, but the sleep deprived part of his brain is winning out so he just nods. Zayn grins and grabs his hand as he leads them out of the building. 

***

Liam pulls the duvet tighter around him and snuggles a little further into the bed. Technically he’s awake, but he’s not quite ready to open his eyes yet. In fact, he may never leave this bed. A loud rumble from his stomach tells him that might not be the most feasible plan. It’s not until he does finally open his eyes that he remembers that he’s not in his own bed. _He’s in Zayn’s_. 

He glances over to the clock on the nightstand that reveals it’s nearly noon. They had both fallen into bed the instant they’d made it to Zayn’s place, but Liam finds himself all alone now.

Another growl from his stomach prompts him to reluctantly push himself out of bed. He’s wearing just his boxers so he digs through a few of Zayn’s drawers before he finds an old band t-shirt that fits him. 

As soon as he makes his way down the hallway a heavenly scent hits his nose. Zayn is standing at the stove when Liam enters the kitchen. “Oh my god, please tell me that’s bacon I smell?” Zayn chuckles without even turning around. 

“Thought we deserved a proper english breakfast.” 

Liam huffs at that as he takes a seat at the kitchen island. “You do realize it’s like past noon, right?” 

Zayn turns around, finally giving Liam a good look at him. He’s not wearing a shirt,only a loose pair of trackies. His hair is still mussed from sleep and his glasses are perched precariously on his nose. _He looks like sin_. Liam knows he’s so screwed, _probably literally_. 

Zayn takes a few steps forward to lean his elbows on the island across from Liam. “Well if you want to get hung up on technicalities, I suppose I can just toss this bacon in the bin.” 

Liam narrows his eyes. “Don’t you dare Malik.”

Zayn chuckles again. “After all this time, bacon is still your weakness huh?” 

_Yeah, bacon and you_. Liam does his best to look offended. “Are you saying I’m easy?” 

Zayn doesn’t laugh this time, but he’s smirking. “Oh no babe, I’m not saying that at all. You always make me work for it.” 

Liam can still feel the heat on his face as he watches Zayn turn back to the skillet on the stove. 

Zayn assembles their plates and they eat in comfortable silence. Liam hates to admit it, but it might possibly be the best breakfast he’s ever had. He may be enjoying his bacon a little too much, because it takes him far too long to realize that Zayn has taken to just staring at him. “Can I help you?”

Zayn grins. “Is that my shirt?” 

Liam tries his best to keep his expression neutral. “It was either that or nothing.” 

Suddenly Zayn is standing behind him running his fingers lightly up and down Liam’s arms. Every touch feels like a spark of lightening. The heat of Zayn’s breath at his ear feels like it could burn him, and he never wants it to stop. 

“Don’t get me wrong, it looks great on you. But I would definitely prefer nothing.”

Liam swallows roughly, his voice coming out breathily. “Zayn.” He means it as a warning, but it sounds more like a plea. 

Zayn places a kiss on the back of his neck right at the base of his spine and whispers into his skin. “Just say no.”

Liam closes his eyes, he already knows how this is going to go. “I can’t.” 

He feels Zayn hands wrap around his waist and gently guide him off the stool and towards the direction of his bedroom. His voice steady in Liam’s ear. “I know.”

_So maybe he’s falling back into the same old habit, but he can start his new beginning tomorrow right?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *Hides face behind hands.* I know I disappeared again, I'm sorry. Thank you for putting up with me and my sporadic updates. I hope you like this chapter, it's not really where I was planning to go but I'm actually kind of happy with it.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts. And I hope you're all having a good day. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

It takes Zayn a few seconds to get his bearings when he opens his eyes, but his sleep muddled brain is coherent enough to process the rustling sounds he’s hearing from the other side of his bedroom. _Liam getting dressed_. He sits up then, suddenly feeling a lot less tired than he did 30 seconds ago. “Where are you going?”

Liam pauses for a moment, but then continues to pull his shirt on before he turns around to face the bed and Zayn. “I’m going home Z, where I should have gone in the first place.” He says it with the tone of someone on a diet who just went on a bender in the local pastry shop. 

Zayn can’t help but be a little offended. He refuses to apologize for mind-blowing sex. “No one forced you to come here you know? And I certainly didn’t force you on your knees.” 

Liam lets out a disbelieving snort before bending down to pull on one of his shoes, the other seems to be missing in action. “Wow, you have a way with words. You should write poems or something.” 

Zayn swallows hard, he should probably stop this conversation before they both say things they regret. But then again, they’ve been tip-toeing around this argument for far too long as it is. “Look, I did a shitty thing ok? I get that and I would do anything I could to take it back Li, seriously.” He pauses to see if Liam has anything to interject, but he’s just standing there with his hands on his hips so Zayn continues. “But I can’t take it back. So now the ball’s in your court. I really, really want to be with you. I want to make you breakfast every morning and I want to take you to bed every night, but I can’t handle you constantly treating me like a mistake. So either find a way to forgive me or just leave.” 

Liam just stands there for several seconds without saying anything and Zayn swears he can hear his own heartbeat. “You think I haven’t tried that? You think I want to come crawling back here to you all the time? You think I want to wake up in the morning and always feel like shit cause I gave into you _again_? I know I made the choice to come home with you, but don’t act like you didn’t know exactly what you were doing. You know every one of my buttons and you always push them.” 

Zayn sighs and smooths the duvet over his knees. “I know ok? All I’m saying is I think you need to decide if you want to do this or not, cause I’m done playing limbo.”

Liam laughs, but there’s no humor in it. “You’re giving me an ultimatum? That’s rich. You think after everything you’ve done you don’t deserve to live in limbo for as long as I bloody well please?” Liam’s gaze sweeps across the room then. “Where is my damn shoe?”

Zayn leans his head back against the headboard. “Try under the bed. And I get that you’re still hurt and you don’t know if you can trust me, but don’t act like I haven’t tried to fix it. I put my own damn company on the line to try to protect you.” 

Liam’s on his hands and knees peering under the bed. He reaches under it and triumphantly comes back to standing with his shoe in hand. “I didn’t ask you to do that Zayn.” 

Zayn sits up at that. “So let me get this straight, I’m being punished for trying to make amends without asking first?” 

Liam straightens back up after bending down to tie his shoe. “I’m not some damsel in distress, and frankly I’m kind of sick of you parading around here like you’re some selfless hero. I appreciate what you did, but I’m not going to just forget everything and ride off into the sunset with you.”

Zayn sighs, “so here we are then.”

Liam nods, “here we are.”

They let that sentiment hang in the air for a few moments before Zayn can’t take the silence anymore. “So what should we do. What do you _want_ to do?”

Liam tilts his head to the side in concentration. “I actually think you were kind of right.”

Zayn can’t help the way that his lips involuntarily form themselves into a smirk. “I’m sorry, could you say that again except a little louder.” 

Liam rolls his eyes. “God, you’re insufferable.” Zayn can’t help but notice the lack of malice in his voice, there might have even been a hint of fondness. His thoughts drift back to the conversation at hand as Liam continues. “What I meant was, I think you were right when you said I needed to choose. We can’t keep doing this push and pull thing, it’s going to kill us both.” 

Zayn’s nodding his head along to Liam’s words. “Exactly, that was my entire point before.” 

Liam’s nodding now too. “Yeah, except you missed an important bit.”

Zayn suddenly stops moving his head. “Wait, what?”

Liam lifts a hand to run it through his hair, but it does little to calm the mess atop his head. “I can’t make up my mind if we’re fucking all the time.”

Zayn can’t help the surprised laugh that falls from his mouth, but Liam is less than amused.

“Seriously Zayn, this isn’t funny. I historically make terrible decisions while I’m naked.”

Zayn wrinkles his forehead in confusion. “Wait, what other kinds of bad decisions could you possibly be making naked? Frying bacon in the nude? Skinny dipping in shark infested waters?”

Liam is rolling his eyes again while shaking his head. “You’re completely missing the point.”

Zayn crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Ok fine, enlighten me. What’s the point?”

Liam plants his hands on his hips in a posture equally as defiant as Zayn’s. “The point is, I’m not having sex with you. At least not until we end this thing with Simon.”

Zayn drops his arms immediately. “Li, that could take months.” 

Liam’s nodding his head again. “Which will give me plenty of sex-free time to come to an unbiased conclusion. You think you can handle keeping it in your pants for that long?” 

Zayn scoffs at that. “You’re worried about me? Who says you won’t slip up? Didn’t hear you telling me to stop earlier. In fact, I think your exact words were ‘Z don’t ever stop oh God..” He’s cut off mid-sentence by Liam’s hand slapping over his mouth. Zayn’s not even sure how he got over to the bed that fast.

“Stop talking, Jesus. Fine, I admit that I share some of the blame for our collective lack of self-control. So in the spirit of figuring this out once and for all, I’m asking you to do this with me. No sex until this is over, ok?” 

Zayn lets out a long sigh. He knows deep down that Liam is right, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. Any world where he doesn’t get to see Liam naked is no world that he wants to be apart of. “Fine, I’ll do this if it’s what you really want. But I think we need to establish some rules.”

Liam pushes Zayn’s legs over so he has room to sit on the edge of the bed before he raises his brow in question. “Rules?” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah, I think we’ve already established we both have terrible self-control when it comes to each other. So who’s to say we won’t just end up back under the sheets in an hour?”

Liam is absently running the pad of his finger up and down the line of Zayn’s shin from ankle to knee. “I’d like to think we’re slightly more disciplined than that, but I see your point. What do you propose the rules should be then?” 

Zayn’s not sure if he wants to slap Liam’s hand away or move it higher up his leg. _Actually, he does know the answer to that he just doesn’t want to admit it_. “Well, for one I think we should establish a ‘no sleepovers’ rule.” He gestures over the bed they’re currently in. “We’re obviously bad at keeping those platonic.”

Liam is nodding. “Ok, fair point. Also no alcohol, or bars, or poorly thought-out drinking games. We need to keep our heads as clear as possible.”

“Ok, I agree.” Finally, he reaches down to wrap his hand around Liam’s wrist effective immobilizing it. “And I think we should keep the physical contact to a bare minimum, don’t you?” He doesn’t miss the flush that spreads from Liam’s cheeks all the way down his neck.

He snatches his hand from Zayn’s grasp and rests it back in his own lap. “Right, sorry.” 

Zayn closes his eyes for a second to ground himself. “Can you think of any others?”

Liam shakes his head. “Not really, but we can always add to them later if we need to.”

Zayn nods, “ok then.” 

Liam pushes himself off the bed, “ok then.” He’s almost to the door, but stops when Zayn speaks up again.

“Wait Li, I want to add a rule.”

Liam turns back around to face him, his hand already resting on the doorknob. “What rule is that?” 

Zayn can’t help but smirk. “No wearing each other’s clothes.” 

He watches the confusion flash across Liam’s face before he finally looks down to see that he’s still wearing Zayn’s shirt. “Shit. Fine, here you go.” The smile drops off of Zayn’s face as he watches Liam peel off the shirt and lob it in Zayn’s general direction. Now Liam’s the one smirking as he stands half naked in Zayn’s doorway looking like some bloody magazine model. “Just remember this was your rule, Z.” With that he winks and slips out the bedroom door.

Zayn groans and lets his head fall back until it hits the headboard with a thud. He knows this is going to be torture, and a part of him wishes he could convince himself Liam isn’t worth the effort.

_Too bad he already knows the truth_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> I decided it was time for Niall's POV once again. I'd love to know what you think, as always! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

People have always said he has too much energy. It’s a sentiment that Niall has come to loathe over the years. But it’s not necessarily untrue. It seems that his brain is always telling at least one part of his body to be moving at all times. That’s why he can usually be found with something in his hand to fiddle with. It can be a pen to twirl around his fingers, or a Rubix cube he can solve in under 2 minutes, or maybe even someone else’s hand entwined in his own. 

Sometimes he needs more than that though. So when that happens he picks up the guitar. It’s like every note he plays moves through his fingertips and continues up his arm until it successfully weaves itself with his soul. While they have been few, there have been situations that not even the music can fix. Times where Niall found himself so keyed up he had to find a way to exhaust his entire body, and mind all at once. Those are the times he goes running.

He hates running. In fact, he hates physical activity of all kinds, but his mind is whirring too fast after he gets out of the latest meeting at Malik Industries. According to Zayn he did what he did to protect Liam and Double L Technologies. Niall’s not sure if he believes that. Hell, he’s not really sure of anything at the moment. All he knows is he can’t settle his mind or his body. Hence the running. 

The Saturday morning dawn had just broken when he made it back to his place. It was actually the perfect time for a run. The usual sticky London fall heat had yet to move in. The air is still light and cool. Few people are up at this hour. There’s only light traffic, leaving Niall the opportunity to actually take in his surroundings. Allowing him to absorb the city in a way that he rarely gets to do. 

Four miles later and he’s successfully reached that delicious state of numb where he can’t really feel anything except the pounding of his heart and the way his throat burns from his efforts. He nods at the doorman as he makes his way into the building. It’s still early morning, so no one else is around. As he walks down the hall he’s instantly grateful he lives in a first floor flat. Stairs would definitely not be happening right now. 

He clumsily unlocks his front door and pushes his way inside, on auto-pilot he throws the deadbolt after shutting the door behind him. He’s on a mission to go raid his fridge when a deep voice cuts the usual silence of his place. “Have a nice run, then?”

The fight or flight instinct seems to have failed him because for several seconds he just stands in his entryway rooted in place and staring at his wall. He notices a few spots where the paint’s chipping, _he should really tell his landlord about that_. Finally his brain seems to have started communicating with his body again and he’s able to turn around. It’s then that he sees the fate that awaits him. 

Simon Cowell is sitting in Niall’s lounge. Reclining back on the sofa like he owns it. Niall lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. On the one hand, he recognizes his intruder. On the other hand, he’s not sure if he should be relieved or terrified.

He takes a few steps closer to where Simon is sitting, but opts to just lean against the wall. He wants to keep an escape route open in case he might need one. “Jesus bloody Christ Cowell, are you trying to kill me? How the Hell did you even get in here?” 

Simon is just smirking at him like the devil he is. “Hello Niall, it’s nice to see you too. Oh and I wouldn’t worry myself with things that don’t matter, if I were you. And on a completely unrelated note you might want to get the latch on your window looked at, seems a little flimsy if you ask me.” 

Niall closes his eyes when his vision starts to take on a shade of red. He needs to keep his cool here. Simon is trying to goad him, and he can’t let himself fall for it. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again. “Why don’t you just get to the damn point Simon, before I call the police. 

Simon just chuckles lightly as he rests his atrociously ugly leather boots on Niall’s coffee table. “Yeah right. I think we both know you don’t want the authorities digging around in this. I’ve heard they’re not too fond of hacking and stealing. Two things you and your friends seem to be rather good at.” 

Niall grits his teeth instead of spitting out the insult that’s resting on his tongue. “What do you want Simon?”

Simon’s still smiling, but there’s no longer any humor in his expression. “I need to talk to you about the article you published recently about Zayn Malik.”

Niall can feel his own pulse pounding in his ears. He needs to play this right if they want to have any chance of beating Simon at this twisted game. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. If you’re referencing the article about Zayn that dropped last night on _Technology Today_ then you’re mistaken.” He pauses to look directly in Simon’s eyes. “That piece was posted anonymously.” 

Simon’s expression doesn’t change, but he holds the eye contact for several seconds before responding. “Anonymity doesn’t belong in our world Niall. You of all people should know that. No one in this business is as good at uncovering secrets as you.” Suddenly he stands up and within seconds his face is only inches from Niall’s. “Maybe you should stop meddling in other people’s secrets Niall, you could end up getting hurt one day.” 

Niall swallows hard, but fights to keep his composure. He refuses to let this snake break him. “I’m going to ask you one last time. What do you want? Or did you just come here to threaten me?” 

Simon takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest casually. That unnerving smile is back on his face and suddenly he's the picture of calm and collected once again. “I’m sorry, you must have misunderstood me. I’m not here to threaten anyone Niall. I’m just here as a courtesy, to politely ask you to keep your nose out of places where it doesn’t belong.”

Niall doesn’t tolerate being patronized and he certainly doesn’t tolerate threats. “So you’re going to _not_ threaten me the way you _not_ threatened Zayn.” 

Simon raises a brow at that, but otherwise his expression remains neutral. “Oh, so that’s how it is then? You and Zayn like to gossip together like old women?”

Niall pushes himself off the wall that’s successfully been holding him up for the last several minutes, and places his hands firmly on his hips. “That’s how it is.” 

Simon gives him one last smirk that makes Niall’s blood chill. “Well then, I guess our business here is done. It was lovely speaking to you Niall. I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” And with that he makes his way over to the window. Within seconds he's gone, leaving Niall’s curtains flapping in the breeze.

Luckily Niall is able to make it the short distance to his toilet before throwing up. After wiping his mouth and splashing his face with cold water he immediately returns to his lounge and slams the window shut. It can't be locked because the latch has been busted. _Imagine that_. 

He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He has some things to do. First, he’s going to ask his landlord to be moved to a flat on the top floor of the building. Second, he’s going to figure out how they’re going to ruin Simon Cowell.

_He might as well put all that extra energy he has to good use_. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been so long once again. As always I'm sorry and I don't know why any of you stick around. This story is just so close to my heart, I always get really in my head when I write it. I just want it to be perfect.
> 
> Anyway, if you're still here bless you. And come say hi in the comments, I missed you all. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Harry’s definitely been accused of being a workaholic at least more than once. And it’s not entirely inaccurate. He’s found a lot of success in his young career so far, but it hasn’t come easy. He’s had to work his arse off to get it. 

But as he pushes the lift button in the deserted Malik Industries building on an early Sunday morning he can admit it’s getting a little out of control, _even for him_. 

This is different though. This isn’t like all those times he and Zayn pulled all-nighters brainstorming new projects or testing sample products. This is about making sure they still even have a company by the end of all this. He sighs and leans his head against the metal wall of the lift as the doors slide close.

There’s a warm presence next to him and the feeling only grows as a small hand slips into his larger one. He turns his head to give Louis a weak smile and receives a reassuring squeeze of his hand in response. Louis goes back to tapping out a text on the phone in his left hand while his right one stays entangled in Harry’s. _It’s nice_. 

He still has no idea what they are or where they stand but he feels like for the first time in days, no weeks, he can actually _breathe_. Finally everything is out in the open and now they can focus on what to do next. 

It’s probably a false sense of contentment though, because if Harry knows anything about Simon Cowell this is going to be a hell of a fight. And unfortunately Harry knows plenty about Simon, _too much_. Before he connected with Zayn and helped him build Malik Industries into the juggernaut it is now, he was working at Syco Technologies. As Simon’s personal assistant no less. 

It was a dark time in his life, and he prefers not to think about it. Except for that’s not really an option anymore, because Simon has chosen to darken their doorstep and Harry knows for a fact he isn’t going to leave peacefully. He also knows the lengths Simon is willing to go to get what he wants. Spoiler alert: the man doesn’t have a moral or empathetic bone in his body. Harry’s mum is the sweetest woman in the entire world, but when he was working for Simon she used to refer to him as ‘the kind of man that would make the devil want to run away.’ It’s a grimly appropriate sentiment. 

Harry’s pulled out of his thoughts by Louis pulling him out of the lift by their still linked hands. He follows easily as Louis pulls him down the dim hallway. He doesn’t come down to the basement of the building much and he has to admit it’s a little creepy. 

Much to his dismay Louis drops his hand as they move through the doorway to the space that has become the Double L Technologies headquarters within the Malik Industries building. It’s rather fitting in a way. Liam and Louis embedding their company deep within Zayn and Harry’s. Something so ludicrous and out-of-place that it nearly fits. Like a daisy growing out of the ground in the midst of a snow storm.

As soon as they enter the room he sees that they’re the last to arrive. Liam and Zayn seem to have placed themselves on complete opposite sides of the room, both tapping on their laptops intensely. There’s obviously something going on with them and he’s going to have to talk to Zayn about it later when they’re alone, but right now he really doesn’t have the energy.

Next his eyes travel to Niall who is sitting at a desk in the center of the room with his feet propped on top of it. However, the casual pose of his body does not at all match the tense strain in his face. When Harry looks a little closer he notices the dark circles under Niall’s eyes. He’s about to comment on it, but Louis beats him to the punch.

“What the hell happened to you? You look like you got hit by a bus.” That’s a little harsher than Harry would have phrased it, but he agrees that Niall isn’t looking all that great. 

Niall barely flinches when Louis pushes his feet off the desk so that Louis can situate himself on top of it. It’s obviously a familiar routine for them. Niall sighs before leaning forward to pinch Louis in the arm earning himself a yelp of protest. “Good to see you too Tommo. Any other insults for me this fine morning?”

Harry watches as Louis pulls his legs up so that he’s sitting Indian style on the desk and facing Niall. He shakes his head minutely, face serious. “I have a few about those horrendous sneakers you insist on wearing, but they can wait. Are you alright?”

Niall nods immediately, but takes his time to answer verbally. When he finally does his words are long and drawn out, like he’s trying to choose them carefully. “I’m ok, just didn’t sleep well last night.” 

Zayn pulls his head out of his laptop then and inserts himself into the conversation. “Probably cause you slept here mate. This office wasn’t really intended to double as sleeping accommodations.” That makes Louis’ face twist with worry even more. 

They’ve drawn Liam’s attention now too. His laptop is suddenly closed on his lap. “Is that true Ni?” Niall’s still giving Zayn a death glare when he answers tightly. “Yeah, but it’s nothing. Just needed to get out of my place for a while.” 

Harry doesn’t know Niall that well, but it’s obvious even to him that they aren’t getting the real story. Louis clearly agrees because he lightly grips Niall’s chin and moves his head until they’re looking right into each other’s eyes. “Why don’t you try again, but with the truth this time.” 

Niall looks pained and he closes his eyes for a brief second before he finally answers. His words are so quiet but somehow still audible. Probably because the entire room is stock still, anticipating his words. “I had an uninvited guest yesterday and it just freaked me out a little ok? But it’s not a big deal. My landlord is fixing the locks and adding other safety measures.” He tries to muster a weak smile, but fails spectacularly. “It’ll be safer than Buckingham Palace in no time.” 

The joke falls flat like an open soda left on the counter overnight. Zayn’s on his feet now and standing next to the desk where Niall and Louis are sat. “Who was it?”

Niall runs his hand through his hair before moving it downwards to tap his fingers lightly on the desk. Harry’s not sure if he’s ever really seen Niall not moving in at least some shape or form. Niall glances at Zayn for only a second before looking back at Louis. “It’s not important. I’m good, and nothing was stolen. That’s all you need to know.” 

Liam lets out a bark of laughter that’s so unexpected it makes Harry jump just a little bit. Liam’s shaking his head frustratedly. “Are you kidding Ni?” He gestures vaguely in Zayn’s direction. “Did you not see how well keeping secrets from everyone worked the last time?” 

Niall’s glare is directed at Liam now. “I am _not_ Zayn, Liam.” 

Zayn scoffs at that before Liam can respond. “Obviously. I wouldn’t be caught dead in those shoes.” 

Niall rolls his eyes before letting out a frustrated groan. “You all are bloody mad, do you know that?” He sweeps his gaze around the room, before it lands on Harry. “Look, Harry is the most sane person here and he’s wearing a shirt with ice-cream cones all over it. 

Harry looks down at his outfit and frowns. “Hey! I like this shirt.” 

Louis gives him a reassuring smile. “It looks great on you H, don’t listen to Niall. He wouldn’t know fashion if it bit him in the arse.” 

Niall looks like he’s about to retort, but Zayn interjects first. “As stimulating as this conversation is, I think we’re missing the plot. You know we’ll figure it out eventually, so you might as well just tell us. Who the hell was in your flat Niall?” 

Niall still looks irritated, but Harry can tell they’ve worn him down. “Fine, ok? It was bloody Simon Cowell sitting on my sofa like he fucking owned it. Are you all happy now?”

Harry can feel his own heart beating out of control in his chest, while his stomach feels like it’s going to drop right out of his body. Simon is moving much faster than he thought he would, _and that’s a problem_. 

Liam and Louis are just staring at Niall in shock, but Zayn somehow manages to keep his composure. “What did he say? What did he want?”

Niall answers, but he refuses to look at Zayn, directing his words to Louis once again instead. “Oh we had a nice chat about you actually Z. I told him he wasn’t going to threaten me the way he did you and to go jump in a lake.” He looks over to Liam and then back to Louis. “Or something to that effect anyway.”

Harry is a little concerned that that one vein in Zayn’s forehead is going to actually pop, that’s how angry he is. “You told him we’re in on this together? Are you fucking daft?” 

Niall finally does look at Zayn then and Harry can see the anger and contempt in his eyes. His words come out slowly and carefully controlled. “What I told him was that he doesn’t scare me and I’m not backing down. Rolling over and playing dead clearly didn’t work did it Zayn? So I’m taking a different tactic.”

Zayn is still mad, but he’s managed to reel it back in slightly. He turns to Harry then. “Ok, so how bad is this Haz? What do we do?” 

He nervously fiddles with the hem of his shirt while trying to ignore Liam, Louis, and Niall’s confused expressions. Niall is the one to finally ask the question. “What makes Harry such an expert then?”

Zayn looks rather pleased that he actually knows something that Niall doesn’t. "He worked for him for a year.”

Louis has swiveled his position on the desk now so that he’s facing Harry. “What? Is he joking Harry?”

Harry shakes his head sharply. He’s not normally timid, but he’s never wanted less to be the center of attention than he does now. “It’s not a joke, unfortunately. I was young and trying to break into the industry. Say what you want about Simon, his company was on top at the time. Getting chosen to work there was an honor and huge for my future. I knew being his assistant would be tough, but if I could just stick it out a year I’d be able to get any other job I ever wanted. 

There’s a loud thud as Liam’s laptop drops onto the ground, but he doesn’t even glance at it. He’s too focused on Harry. “Wait, you were his personal assistant?” 

Harry nods again. “Yeah. I’ll save you the gory details, but it wasn’t pretty. I did however learn a lot from Simon. And I learned how he operates.”

Niall still looks a little shocked but he nods. “Ok then Mr. expert. Where do we stand?”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Simon went to you Niall because he wanted to find out what you know. See where you stand.” He pauses but continues when he sees four heads nodding. “You telling him you’re working with Zayn might not be all that bad. He’s going to be on the offense now. He’s going to come attacking hard, but the good news is we’ll see him coming. He doesn’t get to be stealthy anymore. Knowing we’re all working together might make him nervous, which will make him more likely to make a mistake.” 

Niall gives Zayn a smug smile. “Who’s daft now Zayn?”

Zayn gives him a glare, but otherwise doesn't respond. He turns back to Harry. “So what do we do now?” 

Harry wishes he was a lot more confident than he is, but he tries to sound sure of himself anyway. 

“Now we make a plan. We need to do exactly what Niall told Simon we’re going to do. Actually work together so that we can take him down. Once and for all.”

Harry just hopes this isn’t a case of things easier said than done.

 


End file.
